Sprinkling systems and other watering systems have been used for some time to water grass, gardens and crops. Water supplies have typically been distributed through underground piping. In many instances, one inch flexible water hose has been used to distribute water to various locations for lawns, golf courses, gardens, plant nurseries and other growing facilities.